Might and Magik
by Dessa
Summary: Nightcrawler's not the only one in the other dimension he teleports through. And the other one wants out. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**Might and Magik**_

An X-Men:Evolution Tale

By Dessa

Disclaimer: X-Men:Evolution and all associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics and Kids' WB! This is a work of fiction not intended in any way to make money (however, if anyone working on XM:E reads this and actually wants to use it, I do have college student loans to pay off).

Author's Note: This is written in present tense, more like a script would. I usually write in past tense, so this is a little odd for me. Also, this takes place during the current season, but the school has been rebuilt and they have returned, and the younter students who had to go home are back.

**Might and Magik**- Chapter 1

flash

A sword clanks against demon armor. A slight, female form can be seen in the dense atmosphere

pop

An explosion of sulphur and smoke distracts the demons, and the girl watches another form travel through the strange dimension. A second pop marks the form's exit. _He can enter this world, and exit it as well. I may be able to use him to escape as well..._

"Ugh! Kurt, you gotta get the Professor to create you a teleport-proof deodorant," Kitty complains, as her teammate Nightcrawler sits at the table for breakfast.

"Sorry, Kitty, but it's part of my powers. You know that," the accused retorts.

Scott Summers walks into the kitchen just as the young German is pouring milk into his cereal bowl. "There you two are," he tells them, a disappointed tone in his voice. "The Professor's decided to give us a 'pop' quiz in the Danger Room. We're waiting for you."

"Daa! My cereal'll be soggy when I get back!" Kitty snickeres, phasing through the wall to get her uniform on. Scott gives Kurt a reprimanding look, but also leaves the room. Kurt takes one final look at his bowl of cereal, then turns off his image inducer and teleports down to the Danger Room.

pop

The girl watches as the fuzzy blue creature again passes through her realm, studying him closely. As he disappears, she thinks over all the information she has gained. _Next time... next time I shall finally be free_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Might and Magik**_

An X-Men:Evolution Tale

By Dessa

Disclaimer: X-Men:Evolution and all associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics and Kids' WB! This is a work of fiction not intended in any way to make money (however, if anyone working on XM:E reads this and actually wants to use it, I do have college student loans to pay off).

Author's Note: Heheheh... guess what? I write before the first chapter that it takes place current season, but with the school in use again, and this morning's episode has them back at the school again... Don't know how many of the students are back though... didn't see Rahne or J, but Sam & Bobby are there still (hehehe... Hank and Bobby are pals in XM:E, too).

**Might and Magik**- Chapter 2

"What took you so long, Nightcrawler?" Cyclops asks his teammate. Nightcrawler shrugs. "Aren't you going to give me an answer?" the leader demands, bearing down on the blue mutant.

"I was hungry, alright? I had to eat something. Can't teleport on an empty stomach, you know," Kurt retorts.

Cyclops scowls at the boy, but simply turns to the rest of the group. "Let's go, peoples."

The mutants perform flawlessly in their programmed simulation. Suddenly, a saw pops out of the wall behind Nightcrawler. He teleports out of the way, and the others wait for him to teleport back.

The only problem is, he doesn't.

Kurt is confused when he appears in the other dimension, and doesn't go back to his own. "What's going on?" he exclaims.

"I have cast a spell to keep you here," a female voice tells him.

Kurt looks over and sees a young woman, in a torn dress, holding an ornate sword. "Why have you done this?" he asks her.

"I have been trapped in this demon realm for seven years. I intend to leave. And if you will not take me, you will never leave either."

"But..." Kurt begins. "Why are you here? I've fought creatures from this place before, and they were evil. How do I know you weren't put here because you're evil."

The girl looks down at her sword. "I've been here so long, I don't know what good and evil are anymore. I suppose that this sword, and the powers it represents would be considered evil. But that is something I must deal with every day of my life. I was kidnapped against my will when I was a child, and now I attend to escape. Are you going to help me, or not?"

Kurt looks at her sword, and her torn clothing. "Daa... I suppose that I don't have a choice, do I?" He holds his hand out to her, and she places hers in his. Then they both disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Might and Magik**_

An X-Men:Evolution Tale

By Dessa

Disclaimer: X-Men:Evolution and all associated characters are owned by Marvel Comics and Kids' WB! This is a work of fiction not intended in any way to make money (however, if anyone working on XM:E reads this and actually wants to use it, I do have college student loans to pay off).

Author's Note: If you have read Uncanny X-Men 160 and on, as well as New Mutants 14 and on and the Magik limited series (the first one, not the 2nd one), I understand that I am changing quite a few things from her origin. However, given the amount of stuff changed in XM:E anyway, it's not a big deal ((coughcoughMargali Seftoncoughcough)). If you haven't read the afforementioned books, I highly suggest it. UXM 160 is reprinted in Classic X-Men... gomen, I forgot the # and can't find mine... Anywho, the way it should be read is half of UXM160, then Magik 1-4, except the last two pages, then the rest of UXM160, then New Mutants 14. NM14 is a direct continueation of the last two pages of Magik 4, and from the 4th page of Magik 1 to the 3rd to last page of Magik 4, it's within two or three panels of UXM160. The first page of M1 and last two pages of M4 (and NM14) take place about a year later, and the 2nd and 3rd pages of M1 is an alternate view of a panel in UXM160. Confusing? Yup... don't worry, the story itself is even more convoluted.

**Might and Magik**- Chapter 3

The team has worried looks on their faces when Nightcrawler teleports back into the Danger Room, but they become startled looks when they see that he is not alone.

"What's going on?" Cyclops asks him, glancing up at the control room where Professor X is monitoring the session. "Who is this? And why did it take you 10 minutes to teleport?"

"I don't know!" Nighcrawler tells him as Wolverine, Storm, and Professor X enter the room.

"Time travels differently in Limbo," the strange girl tells the group, in explanation.

"Who are you?" Professor X asks her.

"My name is Illyana Nikolovna Rasputin. I held your student in Limbo so that his powers of teleportation could do what my stepping discs could not: allow me to leave that horid place. When is this? The month, year?"

"It's spring of 2002," Storm replies.

"2002? In the spring? Then I was not gone as long as I feared... I was born seven years ago, in Russia. In the end of last year, I was kidnapped and trapped in Limbo. I spent seven years there."

"Seven years?!" Nightcrawler exclaims. "But how is that possible?"

"I told you, time travels differently in Limbo. In that time, I not only discovered my mutant talent for creating and controlling teleportational stepping discs, but I also learned the full measure of the arts arcane."


End file.
